Kate
by WhiteMoonxBlackSun
Summary: The rangers of Almia are at war with Team Dim Sun. In order to preserve her family's honour, Kate disguises herself as boy to be trained as a ranger. A guardian pokemon of sorts comes to help her. She will eventually become the hero of Almia. Rated T just in case.
1. The Invasion

**I read Beauty and the Buizel by Riley Sky and it inspired me to write my own. So here is a retelling of one of my favourite Disney movies: Mulan, starring the characters of Pokemon Ranger Shadow of Almia. The story itself also borrows elements from a manga based on the same story called Kaze yo Banri wo Kake yo (Wind Fly over a Thousand Leagues). At the end (credits) I'll write who is who is you didn't realize while reading.**

**I do not own the movie or the manga.**

* * *

At a watch tower in the northern most part of Almia, a ranger was standing watch, looking for any sign of intruders or anything suspicious. The night was quiet, everything seemed peaceful. Suddenly, there was a flicker of movement that caught the ranger's eye, and then more appeared and moved closer until the ranger could make out the black uniform they were wearing.

"Team Dim Sun is attacking! I must alert the Union." The ranger ran towards the room full of messenger bird pokemon. However the way was blocked by the sudden appearance of a man in a business suit with a Murkrow on his shoulder. He smirked and the ranger was surprised and frightened.

The ranger grit his teeth and charged through. Upon entering the room, he immediately released the messenger to relay distress and emergency. The Swellow flew off into the sky, flying southward towards the Union.

The ranger turned triumphantly towards the man in the suit and said, "Now the Union knows that you have attacked."

"Perfect, that will do nicely." The man, Blake Hall coolly replied.

Over at Union headquarters, one of the top rangers had received the message that the Swellow had sent and ran over to the office of Professor Hastings to relay the news.

"Professor, Team Dim Sun has been sighted in HiaValley, they have attacked one of the watch towers. Should we increase the rangers stationed near the Union for protection?"

The professor raised a hand and said, "No need, gather more trainees. One ranger may the difference between victory and defeat."

The top ranger nodded his head in acknowledgment and left the room.

The final confrontation with Team Dim Sun was about to occur. One group would stand on top and survive, at the moment it was uncertain who.


	2. Honor and Disgrace

"Okay, let's see…'Roles of Operators and Mechanics'" A girl was sitting in her bed and writing on her arm as she ate breakfast. Her medium length, brown hair was styled in twin spiky pigtails. She flopped down onto her bed and rolled over; she looked at her clock and sat up again.

"Oh, no it's already 8 o'clock!" She hurriedly changed into her clothes and ran to the kitchen. Little Sister, the family's pet glameow, was curled up on the table.

"Good morning, Little Sister" said Kate as she gave the feline a few affectionate pets.

Meanwhile outside in the backyard, Kate's father was praying to the small shrine that was dedicated to celebi. People believed that this particular pokemon granted luck to those who offered a prayer.

"Please, let Kate pass her mechanic and operator aptitude test." He whispered. At that moment, Kate appeared, carrying a cup of coffee. She handed the cup over; her father accepted the drink with a smile.

"Shouldn't you be at our neighbor's house for preparations?" Kate sweatdropped, and laughed nervously.

"Yeah, but I thought you always needed your morning cup of coffee, which I usually prepare."

With her delivery completed, Kate pecked his cheek and left the house in the direction of the resident aesthetic expert.

Her mother and grandmother were waiting outside; her mother was especially concerned about her punctuality. As she fretted, Kate's grandmother showed her a kricketot, which she had deemed 'lucky'.

Kate came sprinting into view and skid to a stop in front of her mother.

"Kate, you should have been here a while ago, we have just enough time to prepare before the test." She scolded; Kate nodded her head, tuning out her mother's words.

Once she was done speaking, Kate was pushed through the door and came face to face with Ms. Chai.

_This is what you give me to work with?  
Well, honey, I've seen worse.  
We're gonna turn this sow's ear  
Into a silk purse._

Kate: (This isn't a beauty pageant is it?)

Grandmother: (We're going to need some more stuff.)

Ms. Chai begins to wash her hair, after shoving her into a bathtub of formerly warm water.

_We'll have you washed and dried  
Primped and polished till you glow with pride  
Trust my recipe for instant bride  
You'll bring honor to us all._

Kate: (What is she talking about?!)

Mother: (Don't worry about it, she used to work at a salon mainly used by people planning weddings.)

Kate is having her hair styled into a stylish ponytail.

_Wait and see, when we're through  
Boys will gladly fight over you.  
With good fortune, and a great hair-do.  
You'll bring honor to us all._

Kate: (I doubt that.)

_A girl can bring her family  
Great honor in one way.  
By striking a good partnership  
And this could be the day._

Ms. Chai and Kate's mother are picking clothes for Kate to wear.

_Rangers want girls with good taste, calm, obedient.  
Who work fast-paced.  
With good breeding and a tiny waist,  
You'll bring honor to us all._

Kate: (What does a small waist have to do with this?)

_We all must serve our country  
Who guards us from Team Dim Sun.  
The rangers by bearing stylers,  
A girl by being support._

adds the finishing touches to Kate.

_When we're through, you can't fail  
Like a lotus blossom soft and pale  
How could any fellow say no sale?  
You'll bring honor to us all._

Kate's grandmother enters the scene holding and apple and a pendant.

_An apple for energy, a pendant for balance.  
Beads of jade for wisdom,  
You must proudly show it.  
Now, add a kricketot just for luck  
And even you can't blow it!_

Kate leaves the house and heads toward the examination building.

_Somebody, hear my plea  
Help me not to make a fool of me  
And to not uproot my family's joy  
Keep my father standing tall._

Seeing the other girls a ways ahead, she runs forward, catching up with them.

_Scarier than the undertaker  
We are meeting our examiner!_

The townspeople join the singing.

_Destiny, guard our girls  
And our future as it fast unfurls  
Please look kindly on these cultured pearls  
Each a perfect porcelain doll._

Kate: (What in the world are they talking about?)

[Girls except for Kate]  
_Please bring honor to us,  
Please bring honor to us,  
Please bring honor to us,  
Please bring honor to us,  
Please bring honor to us all!_

The door whipped open and a stern looking lady in a blazer and skirt walked out. Looking at her clipboard she called, "Kate."

Kate raised her hand and said, "Present!"

The lady pursed her lips, Kate put her hand down, laughing nervously. She stepped out from the group and followed the examiner into the building. She looked critically at the first girl on hr list.

"Too peppy, not good for efficiency." Kate felt her temper rise, but managed to keep it from showing. Before the test began the examiner asked Kate a very important question.

"What is the role of an operator and a mechanic?"

Kate gulped, racking her brain for information; she also moved her arm slightly to uncover what was written on her arm. She opened her mouth and began to answer.

"The role of an operator is to give instructions and information to rangers in the field. The role of a mechanic is to ensure that the ranger's gear is functioning properly and to try and improve their functionality."

The examiner looked suspiciously at Kate, she had not expected the girl to be able to answer at all, let alone give the right answer. She turned and led Kate to a desk that an operator would typically use, nearby was a miniature model of a field with a robot.

"Your first task is to relay orders to the robot and to help the robot as if it was a ranger." The examiner explained, Kate nodded and sat down.

The task did not go well; Kate did not seem able to relay the information properly to the robot. It went everywhere but the spot it was supposed to end up.

The sound of pen writing across a page could be heard. Kate sweatdropped and got up from the desk and waited for the next task to be assigned. The examiner led her to a table that had spare parts in a pile and a couple of tools.

"The next task is to build something that functions from the scrap here."

This task went even worse. When Kate was done building, the examiner lifted it up to her face to inspect. The machine then promptly exploded into many pieces and creating a lot of smoke. The examiner's face was covered in soot and her clothes had blackened areas as well. Kate wanted to laugh, but she knew that would be rude.

The examiner's calm façade was broken and she exploded angrily, "You are useless! You will never be of any use to either your family or your country!" Kate was just outside the doors when she said that, so all the people outside heard.

Kate walked up to her mother and grandmother, who hugged her sympathetically. Kate broke away from the embraces and headed home, her heart heavy and dreading her father's reaction.


	3. Reflection and Conscription

**Thanks to those who waited, here's the newest chapter.**

**Read and Enjoy.**

* * *

Kate neared the front door of the house; her father was waiting for her. His face hopeful for a good result. Kate looked at her father for a moment, then lowered her gaze and headed towards the backyard. Her father's face fell, from the corner of her eye, her mother returned and the two embraced sadly. Feeling even worse than before, she entered the backyard.

_Look at me  
I will never pass for a perfect operator  
Or a perfect mechanic  
Can it be  
I'm not meant to play this part?  
Now I see  
That if I were truly to be myself  
I would break my family's heart  
Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight  
Back at me?  
Why is my reflection someone  
I don't know?  
Somehow I cannot hide  
Who I am  
Though I've tried  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
When will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside?_

She lifted her head from a prayer to celebi and softly sighed. She slowly got up and headed toward the back door. She wanted to go to her room without her family members seeing her. Suddenly, the sound of many pounding hooves could be heard, along with trumpet calls.

Kincaid, the union's advisor had arrived. His blonde hair was in an unnatural position, held in place with a large amount of hairspray. There were other rangers as well; all of them were riding on the backs of ponytas, rapidashes and tauros.

He sat upon his mount while he waited for the town's inhabitants to gather. Once a sufficient amount was present, he brought out a message and opened his mouth to speak.

"By order of Professor Hastings, each family is to send one male to be trained."

One by one, people came forward to receive a package and a letter. Kate's father brought up the rear. As he neared the front of the line, Kate came running out from the backyard.

"Father you can't do this!" She grabbed his sleeve, trying to stop him.

Her father brushed her off and got his package. With the job done, Kincaid and the rangers rode off, but not before smirking at the scene unfolding. The townspeople dispersed and returned to whatever they had been doing.

Kate looked desperately at her father. When she realized that it was useless, she ran back into the house and holed herself up in her room. Later that evening, the family got together for dinner. Kate ate silently as she watched the rest of her family. She put down her utensil and pushed away her plate of half eaten food.

"Father, why are you doing this?! You know you are too old for the training!"

Her father sat calmly and seemingly ignored his daughter's outburst. Kate did not give up and stared daggers at the man across the table.

"Kate, you heard what adviser Kincaid said, all families must send one male to be trained."

The two argued for a couple of minutes, and it was ended with her father yelling, "What would you know about duty?!"

The statement stung, a thousand times worse than the remarks of the examiner. Tears began to form at the edges of her eyes. She fled the dining room and went outside. Taking shelter from the rain, sadness and despair enveloped her.

From outside, Kate saw her parents and her grandmother leave the dining room, probably to go to bed. After some time had passed, an idea formed in her head. With new found determination, she snuck back into the house.

Quietly, she grabbed the letter and the package from the kitchen table and went into her room. Grabbing her bag, she packed some clothes and other supplies. Finally, she wrote a letter addressed to her father, sneaking into his room, she carefully placed it on his nightstand. With a final look behind, she hopped onto the family ponyta and rode off towards Vien Town.

At that moment, Kate's grandmother awoke with a bad feeling, she rushed over to the parent's room and flung open the door. Kate's mother and father awoke and her father opened the letter with shaking fingers. They all gasped and hurried outside. Kate was just leaving the edges of the village.

"KATE!" Her father yelled. The family could only watch as Kate rode away.

"What are we going to do?" Kate's mother asked.

Kate's father replied, "There is nothing we can do, she will be punished severely if the fact that she is a girl is found out."

Kate's grandmother looked to the sky and prayed, "Celebi, please keep Kate safe."


	4. Enemy and Ally

**Here is the lastest chapter. Read and Enjoy.**

* * *

Near the shrine in the backyard, a small ball of light appeared. Its shape changed into that of a celebi.

_Oh dear, I better send some help_, she thought.

She then created a portal in the air, moments later, an eevee fell to the ground with a small cloud of dust. The eevee got up from the ground and glared irritably at celebi.

_Some kind of advance notice would have been nice_.

_It was urgent_; she replied and explained the situation.

_So what do you want me to do? Help her or get her back here?_ The eevee asked and celebi shrugged her shoulders.

_With you around, either way should be fine_.

The eevee sighed and asked, _so where is she_? _Heading towards the training camp near Vien forest_. Upon hearing the destination, the eevee set out to intercept Kate, leaving the town and celebi behind.

_Good luck_, she whispered before disappearing.

Meanwhile, in the northern reaches of Almia, Team Dim Sun had just captured a pair of rangers. The two were shoved in front of Blake Hall, who stood with his murkrow on his shoulder. The rangers feared for their lives, but what happened next was beyond their expectations.

"Go." The two rangers stared blankly at the enemy.

"Go; tell Professor Hastings that I am coming. Team Dim Sun will cover Almia with a blanket of darkness and despair." Blake repeated.

The rangers, not needing any further encouragement, raced away, having some trouble moving quickly through the snow.

Blake turned towards a grunt beside him and asked, "How many people are needed to relay a message?"

The grunt smirked, "Only one." He then took aim and flung a dagger.

Kate was halfway to the training camp. "Okay Khan, let us take a break for a bit."

Kate slowed the rapidash down to a walk, then a stop and slid of his back. She found a comfortable spot to sit, and brought out some food to eat. Khan was grazing nearby. The weather was clear and pleasant. Suddenly, Kate heard a rustling sound. She bolted upright and tensed, searching for the source of the sound.

An eevee walked into the clearing, upon seeing Kate, the eevee walked over. _You must be Kate. My name is Crystal_. Kate's eyes widened in shock

"Y-You can talk!? What is going on!?" Kate almost fell to the ground.

Crystal sighed and continued, _no I can not; I am simply communicating telepathically_.

"I thought only psychic types could do that." Kate was curious about the mysterious eevee.

_Long story short, I'm a freak. I have no fixed evolution; I am able to take the form of all seven eevee evolutions. Celebi brought me here, I am here to help. Are you determined to go through with this?_

Kate nodded her head determinedly. The two then spent a few hours going over how to act like a boy, Kate learned enough to probably pass.

She then changed into the uniform and strapped the training styler onto belt. Kate and Crystal hopped onto Khan's back and together they rode towards the training camp. Kate's days of training to fulfill her dream were about to begin.

Near the shrine in the backyard, a small ball of light appeared. Its shape changed into that of a celebi. _Oh dear, I better send some help_, she thought. She then created a portal in the air, moments later, an eevee fell to the ground with a small cloud of dust. The eevee got up from the ground and glared irritably at celebi. _Some kind of advance notice would have been nice_. _It was urgent_; she replied and explained the situation. _So what do you want me to do? Help her or get her back here?_ The eevee asked and celebi shrugged her shoulders. _With you around, either way should be fine_. The eevee sighed and asked, _so where is she_? _Heading towards the training camp near Vien forest_. Upon hearing the destination, the eevee set out to intercept Kate, leaving the town and celebi behind. _Good luck_, she whispered before disappearing.

Meanwhile, in the northern reaches of Almia, Team Dim Sun had just captured a pair of rangers. The two were shoved in front of Blake Hall, who stood with his murkrow on his shoulder. The rangers feared for their lives, but what happened next was beyond their expectations. "Go." The two rangers stared blankly at the enemy. "Go; tell Professor Hastings that I am coming. Team Dim Sun will cover Almia with a blanket of darkness and despair." Blake repeated. The rangers, not needing any further encouragement, raced away, having some trouble moving quickly through the snow. Blake turned towards a grunt beside him and asked, "How many people are needed to relay a message?" The grunt smirked, "Only one." He then took aim and flung a dagger.

Kate was halfway to the training camp. "Okay Khan, let us take a break for a bit." Kate slowed the rapidash down to a walk, then a stop and slid of his back. She found a comfortable spot to sit, and brought out some food to eat. Khan was grazing nearby. The weather was clear and pleasant. Suddenly, Kate heard a rustling sound. She bolted upright and tensed, searching for the source of the sound. An eevee walked into the clearing, upon seeing Kate, the eevee walked over. _You must be Kate. My name is Crystal_. Kate's eyes widened in shock

"Y-You can talk!? What is going on!?" Kate almost fell to the ground. Crystal sighed and continued, _no I can not; I am simply communicating telepathically_.

"I thought only psychic types could do that." Kate was curious about the mysterious eevee.

_Long story short, I'm a freak. I have no fixed evolution; I am able to take the form of all seven eevee evolutions. Celebi brought me here, I am here to help. Are you determined to go through with this?_ Kate nodded her head determinedly. The two then spent a few hours going over how to act like a boy, Kate learned enough to probably pass. She then changed into the uniform and strapped the training styler onto belt. Kate and Crystal hopped onto Khan's back and together they rode towards the training camp. Kate's days of training to fulfill her dream were about to begin.


	5. I'll Make a Ranger out of You

Kate, Crystal and Khan arrived just outside the training camp. Kate swallowed nervously.

_Do not worry, you will do fine_, Crystal said.

Kate calmed herself, and walked into the camp. Remembering her practices, she marched in. Thankfully, no one really took notice.

Meanwhile, in a tent nearby, Kincaid, a top ranger and Sven; a junior top ranger were discussing matters of great importance.

"I leave the training in your hands Sven." The top ranger said.

Sven bowed, tipping his hat and replied, "It will be my honor, I will not fail you."

"But sir, Sven does have the experience to train the new recruits." Kincaid interjected nervously.

"Worry not Kincaid, Sven was the top student during his training days and has mastery on the techniques."

The discussion over, the ranger left the tent, Kincaid followed, but not before flashing an annoyed glance at Sven. A few moments after, Sven left the tent as well, to see the new recruits. Unfortunately, he came out at a bad time, someone had knocked over a table of equipment. Kate had also bumped into another recruit, he had spiky red hair and green eyes.

"Watch where you are going!" He grumbled as he turned around.

Kate apologized and introduced herself, making sure to lower her voice, "My name is Ka..Kale. What is yours?"

"Name's Keith." The redhead replied, and he was joined by two others, one with a blonde mushroom cut; the other with messy brown hair.

All three were also wearing the uniforms. They introduced themselves as Isaac and Murph. The rest of the introductions were interrupted as Sven came over and called for their attention. The new recruits were directed over to a clearing. They were organized into neat rows and columns, and the fitness test began. Though Kate had decent stamina, soon she and the other recruits were panting and sweating under the heat of the sun.

Sven observed the scene with a sinking heart. _We have a long way to go_.

The final part of the test was to climb to the top of a pole with a pair of weights to retrieve a stone. Keith was first to go.

"This is determination, and this is willpower." Sven said as he strapped the weights to Keith's arms.

Keith was unprepared for the sudden increase in weight and fell down. Each recruit tried and failed to retrieve the object.

Sighing, Sven began another exercise. He brought everyone over to increase their overall fitness.

_Let's get down to business  
To defeat Dim Sun  
Did they send me children  
When I asked for teens?  
You're the saddest bunch  
I ever met  
But you can bet  
Before we're through  
Mister, I'll make a ranger  
out of you_

Sven, with a grass pokemon showed an example of target practice. The recruits attempted to emulate, however almost all the attacks missed their target. Crystal had changed into a leafeon in order to help out.

_Tranquil as a forest  
But on fire within  
Once you find your center  
you are sure to win  
You're a spineless, pale  
pathetic lot  
And you haven't got a clue  
Somehow I'll make a ranger  
out of you_

[Keith] During agility training, Keith is hit by a stray fireball.  
_I'm never gonna catch  
my breath  
Say good-bye to those  
who knew me_

[Isaac] Isaac attempts to break a wooden board, but fails._  
Boy, was I a fool in school  
for cutting gym_

[Crystal]_  
This guy's got 'em  
scared to death_

[Kate]_  
Hope he doesn't see  
right through me_

[Murph] During an exercise, Murph and some others need to cross a river. He freezes up and causes the others to fall in._  
Now I really wish that I  
knew how to swim_

All the recruits are doing endurance training.  
_(Be a ranger)  
We must be swift as  
the coursing river  
(Be a ranger)  
With all the force  
of a great typhoon  
(Be a ranger)  
With all the strength  
of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the  
dark side of the moon_

Some time has passed, but Kate seems to be falling behind.  
_Time is racing toward us  
till the enemy arrives  
Heed my every order  
and you might survive  
You're unsuited for  
the rage of war  
So pack up, go home  
you're through  
How could I make a ranger  
out of you?_

Sven hands Khan's reins over to her; refusing to give up she attempts to climb the pole. After failing a few times, she realizes something. Wrapping then together and using them as leverage she managed to reach the top as the sun was rising. As Sven rose and exited the tent the stone landed beside him. He looked up and saw Kate on top of the pole.

_(Be a ranger)  
We must be swift as  
the coursing river  
(Be a ranger)  
With all the force  
of a great typhoon  
(Be a ranger)  
With all the strength  
of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the  
dark side of the moon_

The recruits rapidly improve in skill and friendships are formed.

_(Be a ranger)  
We must be swift as  
the Coursing river  
(Be a ranger)  
With all the force  
of a great typhoon  
(Be a ranger)  
With all the strength  
of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the  
dark side of the moon_

Kincaid stomped angrily away because his tent was burned down earlier during the exercises. The training day was over, and the recruits had some free time. Kate decided to take a shower for the first time in a couple of days.

_You should be careful_, Crystal warned.

"Don't worry." Kate replied and continued on her way. The showers were empty when she arrived, breathing a sigh of relief, she began to wash her hair. Suddenly, the sound of many feet could be heard.

_Shoot, the guys are coming in!_ She began to panic; though it was short lived when she realized that it would be okay in the end.

Moments later, someone walked into the shower stall; Kate spun around and held her towel in front of her. It was Keith-who only had a towel wrapped around his waist. Kate's face turned red.

"Ack! Sorry about that!" He said as he turned and walked out.

Wanting to avoid any similar situations, Kate finished as quickly as possible and raced back to her tent. As she crawled into her sleeping bag, she felt her eyelids grow heavy with fatigue. All the recruits and rangers went to sleep early that night, for there had been hints of a mission briefing occurring the next day.


	6. The Mission

"Okay recruits; we have intel stating that there will be some kind of event being held in Pueltown by Dim Sun. This could a chance to collect some valuable, confidential information. Everyone will spend the day staking out the town, hopeful someone will get something." Sven explained to the group of recruits.

All the recruits cheered and were excited to begin. Kate, Keith and the others were no exception.

"Let's have a competition!" said Keith as they started to move out.

"First to find the information wins!" Kate replied and took a running start.

"That's not fair!" Keith yelled as he chased after her.

Isaac and Murph looked as they ran ahead, "Where do they get all that energy?" Murph shrugged his shoulders.

Determined to win, Kate ran through the town, asking the locals about the upcoming party. She did not have much luck. Either they had no idea, or they became suspicious of her; hindering her efforts to gather information.

Kate decided to take a break, buying some food she walked over to the port for some peace and quiet. Not paying attention, she bumped into someone and fell to the ground. Her hat fell off her head and her hair spilled over her shoulders.

"Sorry!" She exclaimed as she got to her feet. The man she had knocked down looked rather angry.

"Watch where you are going! I have an important job to complete and you have made me late." He took another look at Kate and smirked, "You're going to have to make it up to me."

Kate felt chills up her spine and backed away. However the man grabbed her arm, Kate fought not to scream. Out of nowhere, Keith came flying and knocked the guy to the ground. He then proceeded to beat him up, giving Kate a chance to fix her disguise.

"I found you! You're a part of Dim Sun!" Keith declared, both Kate and the guy were shocked.

"Do you have any proof?" He demanded nervously.

Keith was prepared and replied, "Sure do! People in town were all describing someone that looked like you. Tell us what you know!" He cracked his knuckles threateningly, and the man immediately caved.

"All I know is that there's a party for the members happening at Altru tower! Please don't hurt me." The man was let go and he ran away as fast as possible.

"Yes! I won!" Keith fist pumped the air.

"Thanks for saving me." Kate said.

"No problem, that's what friends do no?"

Together, the two returned to camp to report the information. Sven began to plan their next move. The recruits had some free time, but the time passed quickly. After dinner, Sven gathered everyone together.

"Okay guys, according to the information, tonight is the party. Some will infiltrate, while others are in charge of surveillance. You will be picking jobs out of a bowl, then from that, names of partners depending on the role you draw."

A bowl was brought out and people drew ballots. There were many different reactions.

Kate and Keith had both drawn 'infiltration: pair', Murph and Isaac had drawn surveillance, which suited them just fine.

The recruits divided themselves in two, and then the second round of draws began. Kate stepped forward and grabbed a piece of paper. "Who is it?" Keith asked impatiently, eager to get his ballot. Kate unfolded the paper, it read 'Keith'. Both looked at each other in shock.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, in the pairs, one of you guys needs to dress like a girl. The clothes have already been prepared." Sven added.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

"I join the rangers, and I end up needing to wear a dress." Kate grumbled to herself as she skimmed the rack with Crystal beside her, searching for a dress to wear. She never liked wearing the frilly clothes, but she would not fail her fellow recruits.

_How about this one_, Crystal pointed to a dress Kate had not seen yet.

"This is perfect!" Kate exclaimed as she removed it from the rack. The hunt over, the two returned to their tents in order to change and apply makeup.

Keith was waiting around, already changed into a tuxedo. He pulled at the tie around his neck; he hated the things. Isaac and Murph were with him.

"What's taking Kale so long?" Keith said and Isaac simply shrugged his shoulders.

"He's probably having trouble putting on the clothes and other stuff."

"I am so glad I won that round of rock, paper, and scissors." Keith muttered.

"Sorry I took so long!" Kate said as she moved as quickly as she could while wearing heels. Keith looked up, and he was shocked speechless.

Kate looked completely different, instead of wearing a wig; she had simply let down her hair. Crystal had helped brush it, and she had added a pair of barrettes shaped like snowflakes. The dress was light blue with a darker blue border at the bottoms of sleeves and had sparkles. She had also applied some blue eye shadow and some lip gloss. Isaac, Murph and some other recruits nearby stared at the scene.

_Do I look weird?_ Kate thought to herself as she finally arrived in front of Keith. "Sorry I took so long."

"Kale?" Keith asked tentatively.

"Yes? What is it?" Kate responded, becoming more worried by the second.

Keith had managed to snap himself out of the trance and he joked, "Great disguise, if I didn't know any better, I would say that you were a girl."

Kate kicked Keith's shins and walked off. Keith followed after her after the pain faded away.

When everyone was ready, the group walked through Pueltown and headed towards Altru tower. Nearing the destination, the two groups split up and the mission began.

The infiltrators were not stopped at the door, thanks to forged invitations. Music was playing and people were eating and dancing.

"What do you suggest we do?" Kate whispered.

"I assume they are going to have an announcement later tonight. Let's just kill some time." Keith replied.

The pair walked over to the buffet tables to grab some food. As they walked over Keith noticed that multiple guys were staring in their direction. Upon closer inspection, he realized that they were staring at Kale. Kate noticed the same with Keith.

Keith left for a moment to grab two glasses of punch, when he returned, a guy was asking her to dance, and Kate was trying to refuse.

Annoyed for some reason, he walked over and pushed the other guy away. "She's with me." The guy walked away, grumbling. Kate flashed a thankful look at Keith.

He extended his hand and asked, "Would you like to dance?"

Kate stared confusedly at Keith, who sighed and explained. "If you are just standing around, a bunch of other people are going to ask like that guy earlier. We can't have our cover blown before the announcement." With that the two hand in hand began to dance.

Surprisingly, Kate managed to avoid stepping on his feet. She saw Keith in a new light; he was still the same, but at the same time he seemed more mature.

_Since when did he get so tall? And why do I feel so strange?...Why am I even thinking about this, I am technically a guy, Keith's probably looking for a girl_.

Keith was having similar thoughts about the person he was dancing with. The song ended and a voice speaking through a microphone was heard.

"Thank you for attending the event this evening. We have come a long way, and soon our efforts shall bear fruit. Our forces in the north are almost ready to strike. Have a great night."

The attendees, including Kate and Keith began to exit the building. The surveillance team returned to the camp as well.

"We did not get a lot of information, but we do know one thing, Dim Sun is in the north. That is also where reinforcements were sent. You have done well to complete your training; tomorrow we shall begin our march to Hia valley." Sven said to the recruits and then dismissed them.

Everyone was tired and soon fell asleep; they would need all the energy they could muster for the long journey ahead.


	7. A Girl Worth Fighting For

As the recruits began their march, in Hia Valley, Team Dim Sun were discussing amongst themselves. Blake's murkrow flew through the air, and landed on his shoulder, an object in its beak. Blake held out a hand and murkrow dropped the object; a scrap of cloth, presumably from a ranger uniform.

"What do you think?" He asked and a couple members stepped forward.

"The cloth is designed to withstand harsh cold, they must be in the valley."

"There are rapidash hairs on this, they have mounts."

"I smell pine; there must be a forest near their camp."

"Good." Blake said as he let loose his murkrow. "Let us pay a visit to the rangers."

Kate and the recruits had been marching for a few days now. Everyone was getting tired of the monotone scenery and the long days. They had just begun the last leg of the journey through Crystal cave. As they continued their march, they began to sing.

_For a long time we've been  
marching off to battle  
In our thundering herd  
We feel a lot like tauros  
Like the pounding beat  
Our aching feet aren't  
easy to ignore_

Keith interrupts the depressing mood.

_Hey, think of instead  
A girl worth fighting for_

Everyone stops for a moment confused and Keith continues._  
Huh?_

_That's what I said  
A girl worth fighting for_

Keith begins to imagine the perfect girl, somehow the image of Kate during the party appears. He quickly brushes the image away.

_I want her prettier than the  
moon with eyes that  
shine like stars_

[Isaac]_  
My girl will marvel at  
my intelligence, adore my  
witty remarks._

[Murph]_  
I couldn't care less what she'll  
wear or what she looks like  
It all depends on what  
she cooks like  
Beef, pork, chicken  
Mmm_

Keith talks to Kate as they march; she has no idea how to react._  
Bet the local girls thought  
you were quite the charmer  
And I'll bet the ladies love  
a guy in uniform_

[Everyone]_  
You can guess what we  
have missed the most  
Since we went off to battle  
What do we want?  
A girl worth fighting for _

[Keith, Isaac and Murph]_  
My girl will think I have no faults  
That I'm a major find_

They motion to Kate to sing a few lines._  
How 'bout a girl who's energetic?  
Who always speaks her mind?_

_Nah!_

[Keith]_  
My manly ways and turn of  
phrase are sure to thrill her_

[Isaac]_  
He thinks he's such a lady killer_

[Kincaid]_  
I've a girl back home who's  
unlike any other_

[Keith]_  
Yeah, the only girl who'd  
love him is his mother_

[Everyone]_  
But when we come home  
in victory they'll line up  
at the door  
What do we want?  
A girl worth fighting for  
Wish that I had  
A girl worth fighting for  
A girl worth fighting_

The singing ended abruptly as the recruits came upon a gruesome scene. It was the remains of a ranger camp. The tents were on fire and crumbling, corpses were all around and blood stained the white snow.

Sven walked forward and picked up an object he recognized, the styler of the top ranger that had entrusted the training to him. Everyone helped bury the dead; as they paid their respects, Sven placed the styler on the makeshift grave.

They had a moment of silence and all were feeling sadness and anger.

Crystal sensed something, making sure to stay hidden; she changed into an espeon and scanned the surroundings. A force was advancing upon them.

_Kate, enemies are headed this way!_

"Watch out! Something is coming!" Kate yelled, getting the attention of the others.

Moments later, a mob of Dim Sun members appeared and the battle began. The recruits had trained well and were holding up against the enemy, but they were outnumbered. They would become tired and unable to fight at full strength. Kate glanced wildly around, trying to think of a way to get rid of them all in one shot.

Then an idea hit her, _Crystal! Get over here! I have a plan_. The espeon appeared and the plan was relayed. She was apprehensive, but agreed.

Using as much strength as she could muster, she telepathically disturbed the snow on a nearby mountain, starting an avalanche. Everyone froze as they heard the loud rumbles of snow crashing down the slope.

"Everyone run!" Kate screamed and everyone complied.

The snow came like a tidal wave of white. Kate ran as fast as she could, but the snow was catching up. In front of her, she saw that most of the other recruits were safe and most of the enemy was behind her.

The avalanche was right behind her; she scooped up Crystal and braced herself for impact. Everything went black.

From the safe area, Keith yelled, "KALE!" as he saw his friend was swallowed by the snow.

The entirety of Team Dim Sun was washed away by the snow. From the snow Sven picked up a medallion with the Dim Sun symbol on it.

"We must report this to the professor; Dim Sun has been defeated and the name of the vanquisher." The recruits put the dead they could see in rows and once again had a moment of silence. Kate's body was not found among them, she seemed to have disappeared.

With heavy hearts, Keith, Sven and the recruits left the valley and headed towards the Ranger Union. They did not notice some rustling movements from under the snow, gradually increasing in size.


	8. Surprise Attack

A patch of snow began to melt and a flareon popped out, dragging an unconscious Kate with her. She dragged her over to a safe area and warmed her up. Kate opened her eyes and looked disorientated as she struggled to regain her bearings.

"What happened?" She said to herself, sitting up in the snow.

_You were knocked unconscious from the avalanche. I managed to get you out_, Crystal explained. _It seems that the army has already left, no doubt believing you had died_.

Suddenly, from behind them, they heard some rustling; the two froze, not even daring to breathe. Blake emerged from the snow as well as a sizeable portion of team Dim Sun.

"It seems like the army has left to relay news of our defeat." He said as he brushed of pieces of snow from his suit. "There will probably be a celebration, we should go visit and join the festivities."

The other members of Dim Sun agreed and the group marched away in the direction of the Union. "This is bad." Kate whispered to Crystal.

"We have to warn them." Crystal nodded her head, "I can lessen the distance with my teleportation, but we still may not make it in time. Suddenly, they heard a neighing sound; it was Khan. The two rushed over, the rapidash was fine due to its fiery mane melting any snow that came its way.

Wasting no time, Kate mounted and forced Khan into a run. They needed the speed, since they had to take a detour to avoid Dim Sun. At the Ranger Union, everyone had gathered together as Sven presented the medallion to Professor Hastings. Everyone at the union began to celebrate the end of the war, except Keith, Murph and Isaac.

"Kale should have been here with us. It was his idea that saved us all." Keith muttered.

"We shall remember him as a great hero." Isaac added as Murph stayed silent. The trio left the party early, as they neared the entry gate, they heard the sound of pounding hooves. Their curiosity piqued, they walked over and came face to face with Kale.

"You're alive!" Keith exclaimed. The rejoicing was cut short as Kate said, "Team Dim Sun is here!" The trio's faces paled and the group rushed towards the Union where Professor Hastings and Sven were standing. Just as they were about to shout a warning, a group of Dim Sun goons jumped out from hiding.

They shoved Sven out of the way and grabbed the professor; running into the union while locking the door behind them. There was a moment of shocked disbelief, Kate and the others took the chance to push themselves through the crowd.

"Kale!?" Sven said in disbelief as she offered her hand.

"Yeah, I'm alive. We must save the professor!" Kate exclaimed.

The group tried to pry open the doors but they were locked tight. Murph thought of using a battering ram, but that would take to long. From the corner of her eye, Kate saw a back door into the union.

An idea crept into her head, "Follow me guys, we're going to infiltrate the union. A few minutes later, Kate and the others had changed into their disguises: operator and mechanic uniforms.

The guys tugged awkwardly at the clothes, Sven decided to stay outside to keep order and to provide support if needed. He fought not to laugh at the scene before him.

"Come on guys! We don't have much time, let's go!" "Kale, why are you not uncomfortable in these things?!" Keith exclaimed. Not being able to answer that she was a girl she replied, "No time to explain. Plan begins."

The group snuck in and walked along the halls, heading towards the top of the building where the professor was being held. They managed to get just outside the doors, however there were some guards.

"Okay, let's try and talk ourselves in." The group walked forward. Since Kate had the highest voice, she did the talking. "Good evening gentlemen, I was wondering if myself and my friends might be able to get by."

"No can do. Orders from the boss." One of the guards replied, though the other glanced pensively up and down Kate.

"It wouldn't hurt provided that you girls…" He put a hand on Kate's shoulder and a shiver of revulsion crawled up her spine. Out of nowhere, Keith punched the guard, sending him flying and crashing into a heap on the ground. Isaac and Murph knocked out the other.

"You two go on ahead, we'll stay here and keep watch. Good luck." Issac said and Murph nodded as well. Kate and Keith took a deep breath and walked in. On the top of the union building, Blake and the professor were talking.

"Surrender the union to me." He demanded and brought out a knife to illustrate the point. "This mountain will not budge." He calmly replied; his back straight and staring straight ahead.

From behind him, Keith and Kate crept forward, and then Keith sprang onto Blake's back. Momentarily distracted, Kate knocked him over with a leg sweep. As Keith aimed a blow, Blake sprang upward, sending the boy flying into the wall.

Advancing knife in hand he said, "I shall get my revenge for that avalanche you caused."

Kate stood and said loudly, "He didn't do it. I did."

As Blake turned to face her, Kate darted forward to attack. He flashed his knife and Kate managed to dodge most of the blow, however the strike cut the clothes at chest level, showing her undergarments.

"You…you're a girl?! A girl stopped me in the mountains?!" Keith looked shocked as well.

"Keith, Murph, Issac grab the professor and get out of here. Issac and Murph burst through the door and Keith grabbed the professor. They used a nearby zipline to escape into the crowd, Blake tried to follow but Kate cut the line. His plan in shambles, Blake bellowed with rage and charged at Kate.

She ran from the roof back into the union, barring the door. It did not hold for long, he chased her around the compound and ended up back on the roof. Curious onlookers pointed upwards.

Keith looked worriedly up at the two figures. "Please be alright…" He whispered. They circled and the fight began. The exchanged blows left and right; evenly matched. The fight would take some time, however a voice sounded inside Kate's head. _Lure Blake over here, I'll send him flying to his doom_.


	9. The End

From the corner of her eye, Kate saw Crystal in espeon form standing in a tree near the roof. She slowly backed away from the Blake, forcing him to approach. As she neared the edge, Blake grew sure of his victory and sprang towards her. Kate dodged to one side and Blake lost his balance and fell into a dark purple hole.

He disappeared from view screaming, "I will get you one day!"

_Hurry, get away from here. The teleportation hole is unstable, if you are not careful, you'll get sucked in as well!_ Kate and Crystal ran off the roof and jumped. She expected to land harshly on the ground, but Keith caught and held her bridal style.

They stared tenderly at each other, but the moment was stopped by the arrival of Kincaid who looked furious and slightly battered. He pointed an accusing finger at Kate.

"You are in big trouble, girl. Have you any idea what you have done?!" Kate cringed slightly.

Professor Hastings arrived as well and said, "I would like to speak with the one who rescued me."

Kate looked nervously behind to her friends and they nodded. She took a breath and stepped forward, Kincaid looking smug as he was sure that she would be punished. "You have caused a lot of damage, infiltrated the ranger army…" His voice rising with each passing word and Kate braced herself. "And you have saved us all."

Kincaid and Kate stared blankly at the professor. "Everyone in Almia thanks you. As a token of my appreciation, you may have this medal of honor from the union as well as the medallion of Dim Sun. Everyone shall know of what you have done."

Motioning to Kincaid he said, "Ensure that she gets a position at the Union."

"Professor, there are no positions open."

"Then, you can have his job." Koncaid fainted from shock and Kate giggled.

"I am humbled by your offer, but I must get home. I have worried my parents with my departure." Keith brought over Kate's rapidash and the two sped off into the distance, headed for home. Keith watched her go with a heavy heart.

"The flower that blooms in adversity is the rarest and most beautiful of them all." Professor Hastings quoted and Keith stared confused at the statement. "Go get the girl!" He repeated irritatedly and Keith smiled in understanding.

Back at Kate's house, her father sat outside staring sadly into the distance. Kate stepped tentatively into the backyard and walked in front of her father. "I brought the medal of honor from the union and the medallion of Dim Sun. They are symbols of respect for the family."

She placed the two objects into his hand. Her father promptly threw the objects to the ground and embraced his daughter. "The only thing I really need is my family. I am proud to have you as a daughter."

"Thanks, Dad." Kate replied with a smile.

From the entrance to the backyard, Kate's mother and grandmother were watching the scene unfold. "Great, she brought home two pieces of metal, if you ask me she should have brought home a boyfriend."

At that exact moment, Keith appeared behind them. "Is there where Kate lives?" He asked nervously. Kate's mother and grandmother went slack jawed and silently pointed towards the center of the backyard.

"Er, hello Kate."

"Hey, Keith." Kate responded.

"You forgot this." He handed her a package that contained her styler and uniform from her time in the ranger army.

He looked awkwardly around and turned to leave, but was stopped by Kate. "Would like to stay for dinner?"

From a distance away, her grandmother added, "Would you like to stay for ever?"

They all shared a laugh and entered the house to eat the evening meal. The land of Almia was at peace for the moment, and all hoped that it would stay that way for a long time.

"How was the assignment?" Celebi asked Crystal, who had slipped away after saying her goodbyes.

"It wasn't that bad I suppose. It reminds me why I enjoyed doing this sort of thing."

Celebi conjured a time portal and before Crystal walked in to return to her original time and/or world she said, "Next time, give prior notice so I can prepare better." Celebi smiled as Crystal faded into the light of the portal before fading away from view.


End file.
